Tender Touch
by Concetta
Summary: A nice moment between Fuu and Mugen during the last moments of episode 26.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Though it would be nice if Jin were . . . drool

A/N: I'm having this take place during the end of the last episode and post. I loved the idea of Fuu/Mugen, but now I'm also leaning toward Jin/Fuu, in short, I like both possibilities. They're both plausible.

Tender Touch

Mugen had gone back to sleep shortly after eating. Jin on the other hand was determined to sit outside and get some fresh air. He leaned his head against the side of the house and closed his eyes. Jin took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Shino-san . . ." he murmured and then fell asleep.

Fuu was inside patching her kimono across from the prostrate Mugen. The old man had gone into town for vegetables. Every now and then Fuu would glance over at Mugen. Images of his face as he came to her rescue played in her mind, of course that doesn't mean that she disregarded Jin rescuing her at the cliff, but she hadn't expected Mugen to come for her, or to see him at all.

'_Even if you guys try this, it's useless. Mugen wouldn't care about the hostage and he'd just start killing.'_

'_Oh? Is that so?' The man with the eye-patch approached her. 'So it doesn't matter if I kill the you.' Then he proceeded to beat her with the butt of his weapon until she began to cough up blood._

'_I can't kill you,' he said, 'but I can rough you up real bad.' He punctuated his words with another jab to her stomach. 'As long as you're alive, it's alright so . . .' he hit her across the face with the flat of his blade. But, before he could think of another way to beat on her, the sounds of shuffling feet approached them. It took all Fuu's remaining strength to look up and there, with the sea and the failing light behind him, was Mugen, his wild hair and flat feom being soaked by seawater. _

_'Mugen . . .'_

_'I'm going to take her back,' he said in a low voice. _

Fuu was brought back to the present by breeze wafting through the little house and disturbing the folds of fabric she was working on._ "Mou . . ."_

_'Do you understand? We don't care about the girl's life.'_

_'Wait.' Mugen raised his hand and unsheathed his blade. 'I'll throw away the sword. So let her go.' _

_Fuu gasped. What did he say . . . ? Kidnapper echoed her thoughts and said them outloud. Suddenly, Mugen's sword went flying through the air and grazed the ropes that bound her. They fell at her feet and she stumbled a few steps forward. 'No way . . .' she breathed._

_'Just go,' Mugen said. 'You haven't seen the Sunflower Samurai yet, right?'_

_'No way . . .' Fuu repeated. 'I can't go!'_

_'Screw you,' he replied, though there was no detection of harshness behind the words. 'Don't you know what we came all the way here for?'_

_Fuu felt her breath catch and knew the unspoken answer. _For you.

_'Just hurry and go.'_

_Fuu felt tears well up in her eyes as confusion and indecision swirled inside her. "But, you will . . .'_

_'I won't die,' he said with the faintest trace of the smirk that was so fondly familiar to her now. 'Trust me.'_

_'Mugen . . .'_

_'Just go.'_

_Fuu took some hesitant steps to opening, which led out to the paths along the cliff- side. She stopped again and gazed at him._

_'Go.'_

_She moved towards her freedom, but then looked back at him one more time._

_'Run!' he finally shouted and she did just that, but before she was completely out of earshot she heard: '. . . throwing your life away for a girl . . .'_

Fuu shook her head clear of the horrid memories. With a sigh she abandoned her outer kimono and scooted over to Mugen's side to check on him. She felt his forehead and thankfully he did not feel warmer than normal. Fuu was about to remove her hand she decided to leave it there. Lightly, she stroked his forehead with the tips of her fingers and let the back of her nails ever so lightly brush against his temples. Doing that much gave her the courage to continue. Gingerly, she ran her fingers through the riotous mess of his dark brown hair, then after a few minutes she went back to stroking his forehead. She did this until she heard the shuffling steps of the old man approach the house.

Fuu moved to stand up, intent on helping the old man get dinner started when she felt her hand being grasped. Fuu turned her head and saw that Mugen's eyes were slightly open and he was staring at her, a small soft smile was on his lips. He tugged on her hand and placed it back on his forehead.

Fuu surprise swiftly dissolved into a soft smile and she breathed, "hai, hai . . ."


End file.
